japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
A Girl Worth Fighting For
A Girl Worth Fighting For is a catchy song featured in the Mulan (film), and the Mulan 2 (film). It is sung by Yao (Harvey Fierstein), Chi-Fu (James Hong), Mulan (Lea Salonga), Chien-Po (Jerry Tondo), Ling (Matthew Wilder). Gedde Watanabe, Jerry Tondo, and Harvey Fierstein reprised the song in Mulan II while playing the roles of Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Plot The soldiers keep their minds off the pains of marching by "talking" about their dreamgirls as fitting to what the society of the time believes women should be, much to the distaste of Mulan, as "Ping", who was momentarily outcasted for his/her taste for the kind of girl who is smart, and speaks her mind openly. Of course, being one-of-the-guys at the time, Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao couldn't stop fooling around for "Ping's" amusement (only Yao managed to make Ping/Mulan smile, by secretly calling Chi-Fu a "mama's boy"). The song stops just as Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao were about to start a snowball fight with Ping/Mulan, but the sight of a destroyed village darkened their expression and the mood. Plot (sequel) The refrain to the song in Mulan II is sung after the war is over, and the trio find an enemy they cannot beat: the Matchmaker, who threw them out and calls them a lost cause for love, then before slamming the door on them (and throwing the teapot at Ling) she tells them not to come back until they "get personalities"! All Yao wanted was a girl who worships the dirt he walks on (which is saying a lot on account of his ape-like structure and permanent black eye). Ling asked for a girl who loves to laugh but "tells it to him straight" in thinking him as a god. Chien-Po wants the kind of girl who'd cook for him morning, noon, and night, and not mind if he picks off of her plate. Figuring they do not need the "snooty dragon lady" and that they could find soulmates for themselves, the trio sing the new version of the song in their first attempt to win a woman's heart, only for Ling to get beaten up when a lady was digusted by his chopstick-nose-trick, and while moarning their failure over lunch, they end up kicked out of a restaurant for (accidently) starting a bar-fight. The song ends there, just before Mulan and Shang give those three the assignment of being bodyguards for three princesses (who eventually, become the girls of the trio's dreams...and more!) Lyrics *'Army' : For a long time we've been marching off to battle *'Yao' : In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle *'Army' : Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore *'Ling' : Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for *'Mulan' : Huh? *'Ling' : That's what I said a girl worth fighting for. I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars *'Yao' : My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars *'Chien-Po' : I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken Mmm! *'Yao' : Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer *'Ling' : And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor *'Army' : You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war *'Ling' : What do we want? *'Army' : A girl worth fighting for *'Yao' : My girl will think I have no faults *'Chien Po' : That I'm a major find *'Mulan' : Uh...How 'bout a girl who's got a brain who always...speaks her mind? (beat) *'Yao', Ling and Chien-Po : Nah! *'Ling' : My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her *'Yao' : He thinks he's such a lady killer *'Chi-Fu' : I've a girl back home who's unlike any other *'Yao' : Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother *'Army' : But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door *'Ling' : What do we want? *'Army' : A girl worth fighting for *'Ling' : Wish that I had *'All' : A girl worth fighting for. A girl worth fighting... Reprise *'Ling' : Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty *'Yao' : I got a plaque right here that says I've kicked Hun booty *'Chien-Po' : We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war *'All' : "Yeah!" Everything but... -A girl walks by and Yao, Ling and Chein-po wait for her to go so they can continue their song- *'All' : "...a girl were fighting for" *'Ling' : My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight *'Yao' : She'll rub my head when I get sick *'Chien Po' : And let me pick off of her plate. If Ling can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick. *'Yao' : Oh, he'd better just propose quick! *'Ling' : Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky *'Chien-Po' (speaking): I'll just spend my life with you two *'Yao' : Pass the hanky! *'Ling' : And there's no-one there to steal my chair *'Yao' : Or twirl around the floor *'Ling' : I would be true *'All' : To a girl worth fighting *'Chien-Po' (speaking): I'd make fondue! *'All' : For a girl worth fighting *'Yao' (speaking) : I'd even kiss you! *'All' : For a girl worth fighting... for. Trivia *This is one of the few songs that end abruptly. *This is also one of the few songs that was reprised in a sequel. *A tiny excerpt of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture appears before the song (in the original film) ends abruptly. :Live Action Film :all information on A girl Worth Fighting For came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Girl_Worth_Fighting_For Gallery Video Category:Songs